1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an actinic ray-sensitive or radiation-sensitive resin composition, and, an actinic ray-sensitive or radiation-sensitive film and a pattern forming method, each using the same. Specifically, the present invention relates to an actinic ray-sensitive or radiation-sensitive resin composition which is suitable for use in an ultramicrolithography process applicable to a process for manufacturing a super-LSI or a high-capacity microchip, a process for fabricating a nanoimprint mold, a process for producing a high-density information recording medium, and the like, and other photofabrication processes, and, an actinic ray-sensitive or radiation-sensitive film and a pattern forming method, each using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the production process for semiconductor devices such as ICs and LSIs, it is a practice in the related art to perform microfabrication by lithography using a photoresist composition. Recently, the formation of an ultrafine pattern in the submicron region or quarter-micron region has been demanded in accordance with the realization of high integration for integrated circuits. Accordingly, the trend of exposure wavelength toward a short wavelength, for example, from g rays to i rays, and further to KrF excimer laser light has been seen. At present, an exposure device using an ArF excimer laser having a wavelength of 193 nm has been developed. Further, a so-called immersion method has been developed, in which the space between a projection lens and a sample is filled with a liquid having a high refractive index (hereinafter referred to also as a “liquid for immersion liquid”). Furthermore, lithography using an electron beam, X rays, EUV, or the like in addition to excimer laser has been also developed. Thus, a chemical amplification type resist composition having excellent resolution in effective response to various types of radiation has been developed (see, for example, JP2003-43677A, JP2001-166476A, and JP2001-215689A).
Electron beam lithography has been recognized as a pattern forming technique of the next generation or the generation after the next, and a resist having high sensitivity as well as high resolution has been demanded. However, various types of difficulty are caused during practical use in an ultrafine region with a size of 0.25 μm or less, and thus, there is room for further improvement of a pattern profile and a depth of focus (DOF).